nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur's Antarctic Rescue Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for Arthur's Antarctic Rescue Movie. Opening Credits Lionsgate presents in association with WGBH Boston NicThic Productions and DHX Media a 9 Story Media Group and Streetlight Animation production in association with PBS Kids and Marc Brown Studios Arthur's Antarctic Rescue Movie Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Richard Rich Screenplay by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Story by Yuri Lowenthal Based on the "Arthur" books and TV series created by Marc Brown Produced by Richard Rich Sheldon Young Marc Brown Jared F. Brown Tolon Brown Executive Producers Jared F. Brown Marc Brown Tolon Brown Carol Greenwald Pierre Valette Sheldon Young Co-Producer Terry L. Noss Associate Producer Laura M. Young Line Producer Christopher G. Collins Music by John Powell Music Supervisor J Bateman Edited by Andrew Blyskoz Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Art Directors Diane Aarts Patrick M. Sullivan, Jr. Visual Effects Supervisor Mark Edwards Head of Story Ennio Torresan Head of Animation Jason Schleifer Animation Director Al Jeffery Creative Director Vincent Waller Creative Producer Yvette Kaplan Creative Consultant Derek Drymon Production Manager Amber Couturier Sound Designer Tom Myers Casting by Debra Toffan Ruth Lambert Cast Additional Voices Melanie Abramoff Dee Bradley Baker Troy Baker Eric Bauza Ashleigh Ball Bob Bergen Corey Burton H. Michael Crorner Brian T. Delaney Grey DeLisle Debi Derryberry Jessica DiCicco Ben Diskin Terri Douglas Jeff Fischer Jennifer Crystal Foley Jackie Gonneau Josh Keaton Tom Kenny Terry Klassen Marcella Lentz-Pope Yuri Lowenthal Jason Marsden Julia Max Scott Menville Max Mittleman D.A. Nichols Courtney Peldon Ashleigh Prather Lashana Rodriguez Anne Sackmann Tara Strong Emma Tate Russi Taylor Abbey Thickson Alan Tudyk Brittany Tuerpe Rick Ullman Kari Wahlgren Lizzie Watersworth Karl Weidergott Frank Welker Lisa Wilhoit Shelby Wood Matthew Wood Keone Young Artistic Supervisors Story Ronnie Del Carmen Layout Clive Hutchings Animation Lou Dellarosa Background Doug Ball Clean-up Animation Vera Pacheco Visual Effects Jeff Dutton CGI Animation Jim Hillin Animation Check Shauna M. Stevens Second Part of the Credits Animation Production by 9 Story Media Group and Streetlight Animation Executive in Charge of Production for Streetlight Richard Rich Executive in Charge of Production for 9 Story Steve Jarosz Executive in Charge of Production for Lionsgate Ken Katsumoto Original Movie Idea Created by Greg Bailey and Marc Brown Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Olivier Migneron Storyboard Artists Gerry Capelle Bernie Denk Kayn Garcia Tim Hodge Allan Jeffery Sylvain Lavoie Olivier Migneron Jeremy O'Neill Dev Ramsaran Cilbur Rocha Storyboard Revisionists Steve Barr Amélie Sakelaris Matt Wilson Editorial Editorial Coordinator Gordon Clark Assistant Editors Joseph McCauley Ayan Sengupta Leica Editors Kirk Hudson Astig Melemetdjian Merissa Tse Leica Assistant Editor Giles Sander Leica Engineer Angus Munro Avid Editor Jonathan Alvord Avid Assistant Editor Debs Richardson Avid Engineer Myron Tookes Visual Development Senior Design Supervisor Terri Sajecki Character Design Supervisor Errol Burke Character Designers Vanessa Bouchard Marc Brown Jieun Lee Prop Design Supervisors Anthony Aguinaldo Matt Cassan Prop Designer Caroline Beauchamp Background Design Supervisor David Beall Background Designer Michel Lacombe Visual Development Supervisor Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Ed Ghertner Michael Humphries Mike Inman Layout Layout Supervisor David Pietila Layout Designer Patrick Bélec Layout Artists Wayne Arenburg Stephen Daymond Bradford Graham Kalle Malloy Aleksandar "Alex" Prohaska Layout Clean-up Artist Jeremie Locas Layout Consultant Ed Ghertner Workbook Artist James Beihold Animation Animation Supervisors Huy Tran Mike Yunker Animation Leads Kristin Williams Heejung Yun Animators Diane Aarts Faez Alidousti Anthony Alves James Baxter Chris Camirand Jenelle Cardinal Matthew Da Silva Regner Frondozo Eric Goldberg Nicola Hartley Alicia Herbert Tim Hodge David Jenkins Dan Jin Charles D. Jones Danielle Keats Joseph McCauley Nick McDowall Jeff Mitton Pablo Nilo James Parris Julian Raigoza Martin Ros Corey Stokes Mark Sinclair Tony Truong Kyle Van Staden Dan Vaquero Frans Vischer Ryan Wall Kristin Williams King Xiong Key Assistant Animator Vera Pacheco Assistant Animators Michael Binsted Oliver Costes Damian Czernia Kayn Garcia Paul Guenette Thomas Lee Bryan Murdoch David Tran Kenneth Turner Ryan Wall Heejung Yun Lip Sync Animator Robyn Anderson Rough Inbetweeners Paulo Alvarado Joseph Mateo Bob Persichetti Eric Walls Background Background Supervisor Laura Stitzel Background Artists Michael Doraty Dara Gold Derek Holmes Yoo Jin Kim Lynda Lyons Justin Mark Ken Ng Maureen Paxton Melissa Rovere Sladjana Samardzija Alice Sinkner Clean-up Animation Key Clean-up Supervisor Vera Pacheco Key Clean-up Lead Michele Secilia Key Clean-up Artist Emily Jiuliano Clean-up Supervisor Norman Baculi Clean-up Lead Tracy Mark Lee Clean-up Artists Margie Daniels Vera Pacheco Clean-up Animators Aidan Flynn Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Phillip Sung Breakdown Artist Chris Hubbard Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Tim Hodge Jan Naylor James Parris Inbetween Animators Kayn Garcia Kumiko Ohta Visual Effects Visual Effects Artists Michael Gagne Paul Guenette Joseph McCauley Visual Effects Designers Peter DeMund Gregory Roth Visual Effects Layout Artist David Lee Visual Effects Animators Omar Al-Hafidh Adam Howard Igor Mesh Scott Santoro Jason Wen Visual Effects Assistant Animator Van Shirvanian Visual Effects Clean-up Artist Miranda Dressler Visual Effects Breakdown Artist Von Williams Visual Effects Inbetween Artist Jay Shindell Compositing Compositing Supervisors Gina Bradley Charles Tait Compositors David J. Rowe Ayan Sengupta Rendering Rendering Supervisors Julien Claire Barry Kane Rendering Artist Quinn Thompson Render Wrangler Jennifer Chiu CGI Animation CG Supervisor Adam Klein CG Modeling Artists Ryan Chan Jin Choung Lee Stringer CG Texturing Artist Abhijeet Lamture CG Rigging Artist Bradley Mullennix CG Layout Artists Ryan Chan Jin Choung Ed Ghertner Jon Gourley Shane L. Wapskineh CG Animation Director James Parris CG Animation Supervisor Kayn Garcia CG Animators Brent M. Bowen Jason Wen CG Visual Effects Supervisor Lee Stringer CG Visual Effects Artist Mona Yuan CG Lighting Lead Bruno Lesieur CG Compositing Lead Jonathan Alenskas CG Lighting and Compositing Artists Frederic Simard Jason Yanofsky Scene Planning Scene Planning Supervisor Gina Bradley Scene Planners Orlando Feliz James Keefer Jon Weldon Ink & Paint Ink & Paint Supervisor Matthew Bordenave Ink & Paint Artists Alma Glick Sarah-Jane King Animation Check Animation Check Supervisor Gina Bradley Animation Checker Susan Burke Scanning/X-Sheet/Pencil Test Scanner Tom Pniewski X-Sheet Director Karen Peterson X-Sheet Timer Don Judge Animation Pencil Test Operator James Keefer Color Modeling Color Modeling Supervisor Ann Sorensen Color Modeling Artists Soo Jin King Martin Zeichner Final Check Final Check Supervisor Pat Sito Final Checker Misoon Kim Live-Action Video Reference Crew Costumes and Props Chris Carpenter Hair and Makeup Lesley Smith Camera Dave Moyer Audio Michael S. Sweeney Editors Tim Jackson Paul Thornton Reference Actors Julia Max Michael Tassoni Yowza Animation Crew Animation Production Services by Yowza Animation Director Tahir Rana Producer Heather Walker Executive Producer Pete Denomme Line Producers Julian Coutts Liz Rondolet Animation Director Tom Jolliffe Assistant Animation Director Christos Katopodis Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Roger Chiasson Storyboard Artist Chris Land Storyboard Coordinator Luke Boyko-Phelan Posing Posing Supervisor Roger Chiasson Posing Lead Jonathan Phillips Posing Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Chris Ramsarran Layout Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Mike Fowler Layout Artists Rich Dannys Loughlin Dyer Robin K. Herman Kenji Iwata Kim Yoo Jin Sean Wicket Layout Coordinator Renae Ruddock Animation Animation Supervisor Roger Chiasson Animators Leah Alcantara Steve Baker Steph Braithwaite Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Maks Dylak Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Joshua Hart Blair Kitchen Kalvin Kulz Chris Land Kezia Ma Deanna Marsigliese Adam Massicotte Satjit Matharu Mike McDougall Pablo Nilo Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Michael Pjawka Shane Root Bart Sarmazian Katia Savelieva Michael To Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Qi Zhang Animation Coordinator Ty Hudecki Junior Animation Coordinator Elise Vine Background Background Supervisor Vladan Ignjatovic Background Artists Linette L. Derrick Kim Linn Vesna Mostovac Elena Quast Background Coordinator Kat Curwin Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Cory Wilson Clean-up Artists Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Kenny Yang Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Christina Butterfield Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Beverly Lehman Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamazaki Effects Animation Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Jeff Astolfo Sean Branigan Lee Cadieux Natalie Garceau-Turner Honh Sik Kim Biljana Milicevic Lorenzo Del Bianco Raymond Pang Peter Wang Seung-soo Yun Assistant Effects Animators Robyn Boyko Mike Dobson Aputik Gardiner Ron Kilbride Louise Kiner Roger Liu Kevin McGibbon Greg Parker Debra Pugh Digital Production Scene Planning Artists Erica Staples Natali Topalovska Compositing Artists Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Ink & Paint Supervisor Christine O'Connor Ink & Paint Artists Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne Scanning and Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning and Animation Check Tara Campbell Production Head of Production Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Head of Business Development Heather Walker Production Coordinator Sally Walker Production Accountants Daurio Franklin Jeff Kulbak Finance Assistance T.E.A.M. Financing Group Canada Legal Denton Canada LLP Jim Russell Reisman Law Hatty Reisman Rough Draft Studios Crew Overseas Animation Production Services by Rough Draft Studios Executive Producer in Charge Nikki Vanzo Overseas Executive Producers Kyung-suk Park Gregg Vanzo Overseas Co-Executive Producer Hyejoon Yun Overseas Producer Claudia Katz Overseas Supervising Producer Chulho Kim Overseas Animation Supervisor Scott Mansz Layout Head of Layout Hyunkyu Lee Layout Supervisor Yong Nam Park Layout Director Youngduk Kim Layout Artists Lium Raymond Vanzco Suasion Syuejoon Canuck Honjyio Syria Sheong Zhaun Hyundai Young Kim Suchli Sunyoom Sunyook Miskioso Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Jung Hyundai Sheong Lium Miller Vanzco Gregg Sunyoomio Animation Animation Directors In Soo Ahn Myung Nam Jang Yong Seop Jeong Young Sik Jeong Sukkyu Kim Jae Bok Lee Sang Kyun Shin Hee Man Yang Additional Animation Directors Dong Soo Lee Jun Hee Yoo Animation Producers Sueyoon Kim Hinjyun Young Animators Syuoon Heong Lin Jeong Lium Hinjyun Jung Syukioon Kim Yung Jyuioon Young Syuejoon Young Sunyook Kimbo Eueyoon Jin Kim Uyijoon Heong Sunyi Jyuioon Young Jin Heong Syueio Kong Jyuioon Jin Heong Hyejoon Vanzco Heong Raymond Heong Suykoon Lium Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Yujion Jin Vanzco Jin Syuejoon Heads of Assistant Animation Soungsuk Cho Bo Young Sung Chief Assistant Animator Sungsoon Cho Lead Assistant Animator Young Nim Lee Assistant Animators So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kwon Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Effects Animators Al Holter Mike Jones David Lee Cynthia Neil Knizek Dan Lund Rosanna Lyons Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Philip Vigil José A. Garcia Villameriel Animation Check Supervisor Mi Hwa An Animation Checkers William A. Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Jung Kim-Wolf Jong Bum Park Sock Hee Kim Animation Technical Directors Woosung Jung Beong Seung Min Animation Retake Director Yong Nam Park Animation Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn CGI Animation CG Director Scott Vanzo CG Supervisor Manny Wong CG Modeler Alex Ha CG Layout Artist Don W. Kim CG Animators Stuart Alan Kevin Carney Jang Hwan Cho Don Kim Jon Kim Krummel II Hock Lian Law Mike Montague Mark Orme Benjamin Sakai Chris Stover Eric Whited Charlie Winter CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Joo Hwan Son US Animation System US Animation System Head Woo Sung Jeong US Animation System Chief Hae Jin Park US Animation System Technicians Yeon Suk Ryu Sang Won Seo Sang Hyuk Oh Scene Planning Scene Planning Supervisor Suykoon Young Heong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Jyuioon Raymond Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Sueyoon Syuejoon Hinjyuin Syuejoon Gregg L. Raymond Jin Suyiooero Digital Production Head of Digital Animation Woosung Jung Digital Production Supervisor Seho Na Digital Scan and X-Sheet Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Jiyoung Jung Hyunju Lee Digital Camera Digital Camera Chief Se Ho Na Digital Camera Operators Hyun Wook Cho Min Seok Ji Tae Hoon Lee Digital Ink & Paint Digital Color Palette Ji Yeon Kim Digital Ink and Paint Chief Hyun Ah Kim Digital Ink and Paint Artists Young Sook Hong Ki Name Ahn Kui Ok Kim Hye Sun Ahn Nam Young Jeong Eun Young Kim Jin Hee Kim Yae Yoon Lee Do Hee Kim Hye Sun Kim Young Eun Choi Ok Sun Ji Hye Yeop Yoon Jung Hee Lim Kang Sook Baek Sang Eun Park Seol Hee Yoon Snag Hee Kim Digital Background Painting Digital Background Painting Heads Eun-Young Lee Mi-Young Lee Digital Background Painting Chief So Yeon Choi Digital Background Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Kyung Hee Kang Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Digital Compositing Digital Compositing Heads Gina Bradley Hyunwook Cho Heejung Jeong Digital Compositing Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Final Checking Final Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Final Checker Yong Nam Park Digital Systems Digital Systems Chief Hae Jin Park Digital Asset Managers Dennis M. Johnson Abishake Pathak Digital Systems Administrators Anne Harting Ann Hoyt Yunsuk Lee Jeffrey Perlmutter Yeon Suk Ryu Digital Editorial Digital Editorial Head Hae Jin Park Digital Editors Yun Suk Lee Yeon Suk Ryu Production Head of Production Chul Ho Kim Head of Production Coordination Yeon Hwa Jeong Head of Production Operations Beangcheal Yea Head of Production Finance Sangwoo Cha South Korea Production Support Heads Jin Won Seo Kichul Yeon South Korea Production Support Sangam Lee Mikyung Song Jinmyung Noh Taesik Shin South Korea Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Suasion Lee Hioung Hioung Sunyoomio Los Angeles Production Coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim Senior Head of Production Translation Yeonhwa Jeong Heads of Production Translation Youngwon Kim Hyunjung Lee Production Translators Gahyun Baek Young Jin Jeon Mirae Lee Assistant Production Translators Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Production Accountants Kihyun Lee Hwakyung Shim Jaehyun Shin Production Executive Greg L. Marshall AKOM Production Crew Overseas Animation Production Services by AKOM Production Co. Animation Producer Nelson Shin Production Managers Ji-Yeun Yi Byung-Ki Son Production Coordinators Eun-Hee Kim Soen-Ho Jeong Soon-Young Kim Production Translators Ji-Young Park Soo-Jin Bang Overseas Directors Nak-Jong Kim Si-Woo Lee Animators Hyeon-Chan Lee Tae-Young Shin Dae-Seong Lim Gwi-Don Choi Won-Gok Lee Sung-Hyeon Kim Sang Seol Shim Seok-Gyu Choi Geyong-Ae Cha Mi-Nah Seo Song-Phil Kim Seung-Ryeol Lee Hyo-Seok Ko Young-Kyu Choi Song-Yeol Han Wook Heo Hwi-Seop Jang Jeong-Bok Wi Kyung-Sik Song Han-Soo Kim Jae-Heon Kim Young-Soo Park Ki-Seol Son Young-Moon Kim Eun-Joo Park Ok-Bae Kim Animation Checker Eunah Yoon Assistant Animators Eun-Ja Lee Hyeon-Ham Yang Jung-Min Byeon Eun-Young Kim Mi-Ja Kwon Young-Joo Kim Jang-Hyeon Kim In-Ok Kong Ae-Gyeong Yu Ho-Seop Kim Mi-Yeon Cha Mi-Sang Lee Eun-Jung Kim Eun-Jung Bae Hyeon-Joo Moon Eun-Young Kang Joo-Hyeon Kim Suk Jeong Mi-Hyang Lee Hyun Kook Shim Hyun-Hya Chu Yong-Nim Jeon Ok-Nye Choi Pill-Nam Lee Joung-Ook Park Eun-Mi Hyang Jung-Ha Pyo Yun-Jung Lee Kyoung-Hee Kim Soon-Ja Jeon Assistant Animation Checkers Jeong-Hee Bae Song-Chuel Kim Kyung-Suk Kim Model Checkers Gyeong-Sook Heo Jin-Yeong Park Yun-Sik Park Final Checker Seong-Wook Ha Background Artists Choun-Wung Son Yeon-Ju Kim Hyung-Ki Kim Background Cleanup Artists Soo-Hong Kim Eun-Jin Cho Digital Production Supervisor Jung-Min Lee Camera Operators Eun-Young Yune Eun-Jin Cha Jin-A Lim Min-Jung Kim Seong-Hyun Heo Kyong-Hee Park Yeun-Hong Ku Seong-Hye Park Animation Scanners Kyoung-Mi Jin Eun-Joo Choi Digital Ink & Paint Artists Yeon-Hwa Oh Sun-Mi Park Yun-Jin Joe Bong-Sung Ko Seon-Hye Park Mi-Ra Kim Ji-Hye Kim Soo-Jeong Sung Ppeo-Yo Lee Tae-Soo Lim Gui-Yue Lee Jie-Gul Ma Bong Woo Woo-Il Wang Chung-Young Hwang Chang-Ku Jung Kum-Yong Lee Ahn Lee Ji-Ah Yoon Woo-Dan Sung Nam-Hyun Shin Youn-Myoung Oh Ma-Ri Sa Digital eMation Crew Overseas Animation Production Services by Digital eMation Supervising Directors Jinsung Kim Dongwon Jung Youngwon Jung Production Staff Scarlet Sookyung Kim Kyoonmin Lee Ini Song Sunmi Park Agatha Sarim Kim Ashley Hee-Eun Bae Sujin Jung Animation Animation Directors Bong-Guen Kim Jae-Ong Kim Seung-Woo Yang Sungchan Lee Jinyul Jang Jinhyun Choi Layout Artists Joonsoo Kwon Byunghui Kim Joonchan Kim Hyunjoo Park Donghwan Oh Kyungsoo Lee Kyoochang Lee Key Animators Sunjin Kim Yungki Kim Yoonbae Kim Hyunshik Nam Yunghee Shim Chang-Woo Park Hunkook Park Heung-Uk Yum Kyungsang Yoo Jaejin Yoo Yungtae Yoon Gunshik Lee Seungjoon Jung Namgil Jo Jaegyoo Jo Animators Namgil Cho Jae-Bum Lee Chanki Yoon Clean-up Animators Jin-Hee Choi Myung Ho Kim Inbetween Animators Eun Hwa Jung Mi-Sang Lee Yoon-Jin Sung Background Background Directors Jongnam Kim Haesung Kim Kyungsook Park Jinyang Lee Soon-Yi Heo Background Artists Byungjoon Jun Seungchul Kim Donghwan Oh Dong-Gyoo Lee Yung Hwan Lee Checking Model Checkers Hyunja Kang Jinmi Park Jinyung Song Jaehee Oh Miyun Lee Animation Checkers Yong Ahn Jong-Gook Lee Jin Mi Park Inbetween Checkers Namgi Kim Myungho Kim Yoojoong Kim Heejung Kim Jong-Gook Lee Mijung Jun Heenam Jo Naksoo Choi Chulgi Hong Final Checkers Seungyong Jung Pilmook Chae Digital Production Color Stylists Yong Ahn Kyungran Koo Young-Eun Ko Miyung Kim Hwasoon Kim Hyojung Park Eunyung Ahn Heeok Shin Boyung Choi Woonrye Jung Bumji Kim Jungbong Jang CG Animators Eddie Jae-Il Byung Hongsun Yoon Daeguen Hong Jungyoon Yang Minji Kim Fatou Gassama Ink & Paint Artists Miyung Park Yong Ahn Sunyung Ham Yoonim Lee Woonrye Jung Compositing Artists Jaehyung Won Kang-Ok Kim Joohee Yang Joori Jung Kwanhyung Lee Production Production Executives Aaron Horvath Jane L. Liroff Richardo Allison Kenny Supervising Production Coordinator T. Aszur Hill Production Coordinators Roberto E. Watson Kristina M. Wentz Production Researchers Dennise L. Fahn Melissa Alazraqui Chris J. Wayne II Production Translator Misoon Kim Assistant Director Richard Rich Assistant Producer Douglas Schwartz Assistants to Mr. Nichols and Mrs. Thickson Morgan Howell James Sharp Assistants to Marc and Tolon Brown Laurene Krasny Brown Eliza Brown Production Manager Nelson Lee Additional Production Manager Kelly Lafferty Production Accountant Andrea McCarthy Paul First Assistant Accountants Hellen Martin Victoria B. Wong Second Assistant Accountant Candice LeClaire Production Assistant Terran Seifert Script Coordinator Travis M. Williams Additional Production Support Hunter Ellias Adrienne M. Lim Jessica Nebolsky Ariel Timar Assistant Production Managers Story David A. Schillerman Bruce Seifert Character Design Molly K. Kennedy Visual Development Cathy Lawrence Morton Alexander Nielsen Daniel L. Raven Editorial Theresa Bentz Script and Recording Kathy Cavaiola-Hill Layout Fred Herrman Sweatbox Kevin Wade 2D Animation Sheri Croft Clean-up Animation Alex Chatfield Scene Planning Nick L. Clumping Compositing Thomas J. Secretly Digital Production Tina Pedigo Brooks CGI Animation Stephen R. Craig Aimee Scribner Workbook Melissa Schilder Allen Ink & Paint Chris Hecox Visual Effects Matthew Garbera Color Modeling Diana Blazer Animation Check Jackie L. Shadrake Backgrounds Jennifer Magee-Cook Retakes and Outtakes James Sharp Production Coordinators Editorial Leslie Baker Layout Mike Bodkin Animation and Background Louis Moulinet Outsourcing Mary Bills Casting Casting Supervisor Jennie Monica Casting Associates Sara Getzkin Christi Soper Voice Casting Services by Voicebox Productions Voice Director Terry Klassen Track Reading Services by Slightly Off Track Track Reader Kay Douglas Post Production Post Production Director Jason Stiff Post Production Producer Rick Polizzi Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Assistant Richard K. Chung Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Post Production Assistant Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Coordinator Alexander Duke Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by Picture Mill End Title Crawl by Scarlet Letters Color Timers Chris DeLaGuardia Harry Muller Negative Cutter Mo Henry Technicolor Digital Intermediate Crew Digital Imaging by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company Digital Film Colorist Trent Johnson Digital Intermediate Producers Carrie Holecek Chris Holt Vice President of Color Imaging Research & Development Joshua Pines Imaging Supervisor Chris Kutcka Title Sequence Composite Trey Freeman Digital Opticals Ron Barr Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital Quality Control Technicians Wilson Tang LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Tom Myers Randy Thom Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Al Nelson Tim Nielsen Re-Recording Mixers Tom Johnson Gary A. Rizzo Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Dialogue Editor Marshall Winn Animation Recordists Richard Calistan Paul Shubat ADR Supervisor Jonathan Null ADR Recordist Greg Smith ADR Editor Richard Hymns ADR Mixer Doc Kane Foley Supervisor Frank Rinella Foley Editor Jim Likowski Sound Effects Assistant Frank Clary Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Foley Recordist Sean England Field Recordist Dee Selby Mix Technician Tony Sereno Digital Audio Transfer Marco Alicea Al Nelson Recordists Ryan Cole James Spencer Re-Recording Engineer Bill Stein Video Services John Torrijos Chief Engineer & Facility Design Steve Morris Engineering Services Howie Hammermann Digital Editorial Services Tim Burby Dave Hunter Post-Production Sound Accountant Renee Russo Client Services Mike Lane Gordon Ng Eva Porter Dolby Atmos Sound Consultant Bryan Pennington ADR Voice Casting LA MadDogs Barbara Harris ADR Loop Group Newell Alexander Steve Alterman Bob Bergen Kevin Bigley G.K. Bowes Ranjani Brow Mitch Carter Brook Chalmers Julie Falls Jeff Fisher Marissa Goodman Richard S. Horvitz Rif Hutton Christine Lakin Mela Lee Hope Levy Scott Menville Edie Mirman Juan Pope Allison Roth Michelle Ruff Kelly Stables Shane Sweet Marcelo Tubert Wally Wingert Music Score Conducted by Allan Wilson Score Produced by Joe Lisanti Brian Tyler Score Performed by The Toronto Symphony Orchestra The Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra and The London Symphony Orchestra Concertmaster Zsolt-Tihamer Visontay Orchestra Contractor Paul Talkington Additional Music by J Bateman Kevin MacLeod Supervising Music Editor Ronald J. Webb Supervising Score Music Editor Joe Lisanti Music Editors Brent Brooks Matthew Llewellyn Jim Schultz Assistant Music Editors Kyle Clausen Seth Glennie-Smith Orchestrations by J Bateman Robert Elhai Dana Niu Brad Warnaar Music Arrangements by John Carey Evan Duffy Chris Forsgren Pakk Hui M.R. Miller Gregory Reveret Kenny Wood Music Preparation by Janis Stonerook Music Copyists Dave Gill Richard Miller Jill Streater Score Recorded at Abbey Road Studios Air Lyndhurst Studios Sony Pictures Studios Incompetech Studios Score Recorded by Gordon Davidson Frank Wolf Score Recording Engineer Simon Rhodes Score Mixed at Abbey Road Studios Sound GMH Studios Madsonik Studios British Grove Studios Incompetech Studios Score Mixed by J Bateman Greg Hayes Brian Tyler Scoring Coordinators Merissa Fernandez M.R. Miller Emily Rice Breton Vivian Soundtrack Credits Soundtrack Available on Songs "Believe in Yourself" (Arthur Theme Song) Written and Composed by Judith Henderson and Jerry Devilliers Performed by Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers Courtesy of PBS Kids and DHX Media "Ocean Man" Written and Performed by Ween Produced by Andrew Weiss Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group By Arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing "Hot n Cold" Written by Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, and Max Martin Produced by Dr. Luke and Benny Blanco Performed by Katy Perry Courtesy of Capitol Records Technical Development Technical Directors Jin Choung Scott Rossman Technical Developer Oliver Palmer Technical Support Min Dong Jade Gonasalves Jitender Kaka Chris Quirk Additional Technical Support Gurbakhsh S. Bining Adrian Neub Technical Consultant Eric Salituro Information Technology Information Technology Manager Mathieu Arseneault Information Technology Support Dan Berman David J. Rowe Franklin Scheu Mahlon Smith Steve Tchertchian Jeff Vandehey For Lionsgate Co-Chairmen, Motion Picture Group Rob Friedman Patrick Wachsberger Co-President, Motion Picture Group Erik Feig President of Production, Motion Picture Group Michael Paseornek Executive Vice President, Production & Development Jim Miller Senior Vice President, Production & Development Matthew Janzen Assistants to Mr. Friedman Noelle Armstrong Yasmin Schandorff Loff Assistants to Mr. Wachsberger Deborah Ortega Delaney Cole Borders Assistant to Mr. Feig Julia Enescu Assistant to Mr. Paseornek Dana Gills Assistant to Mr. Miller Chase Clements Assistant to Mr. Janzen Nandita Seshadri Senior Vice Presidents, Physical Production Curtis A. Miller Trevor Waterson Senior Vice President, Production Accounting Jeff Dash Senior Vice President, Production Finance Mark Pedante Production Supervisors Bree Bailey Ami Cohen Production Finance & Accounting Cara Smiczek President, Business & Legal Affairs Patricia Laucella Co-President, Business & Legal Affairs Robert Melnik Executive Vice Presidents, Business & Legal Affairs John Biondo Deborah Chiaramonte Senior Vice Presidents, Business & Legal Affairs Charlyn Adkins Philip J. Strina Vice President, Business & Legal Affairs Amy Tillman Attorneys, Business & Legal Affairs Marc Shapiro Michele Plescia-Schultz Credits Manager Chris Mello Credits Coordinator Karina Garcia Assistant to Ms. Laucella Liz Roberts Assistant to Mr. Melnik Jennifer Kristin Cox Assistant to Ms. Chiaramonte & Mr. Strina Kaitlyn Agnes Walek Chief Marketing Officer Tim Palen Executive Vice President, Worldwide Theatrical Publicity Julie Fontaine Executive Vice President, Digital Marketing Danielle DePalma Senior Vice Presidents, Theatrical Marketing John Fu Doug Lloyd Senior Vice President, Worldwide Promotions & Consumer Products Paula Kupfer Senior Vice President, Research and Strategy Jean McDowell Senior Vice President, Worldwide Publicity Jennifer Peterson Executive Vice President, Global Franchise Management & Partnerships Kerry Phelan Head of Feature Post Production Carl Pedregal Senior Vice President, Feature Post Production Mark W. McCoy Post Production Executive Ariana Young Senior Post Production Coordinator Justin Powell Post Production Coordinator Kimi Rosenthal Post Production Assistants Eric Van Dyn Hoven Josh Compton Executive in Charge of Film Music Amy Dunning General Manager & Executive Vice President, Music Business Affairs Lenny Wohl Music Business Affairs Raha Johartchi Music Finance Executive Chris Brown Executive, Film Music Nikki Triplett Manager, Film Music Ryan Svendsen Music Coordinator Lilly Reid Coordinator, Music Business Affairs Jessica Villar Music Clearances and Licensing Matt Lilley / MCL Music Services, Inc. Executive Vice President, Finance Wescott A. Guarino Screening Operations Executive Timothy Ralston Legal Services Provided by Kleinberg, Lange, Cuddy & Carlo, LLP Candace Carlo Christine Cuddy Sara J. Epstein Uri Fleming Marko Kuo Alexander Plitt Business Affairs Services Provided by Wolf, Rifkin, Shapiro, Schulman & Rabkin, LLP Roger Goff Rights & Clearances by Entertainment Clearances, Inc. Cassandra Barbour Laura Sevier For Streetlight Animation CEO/Founder Richard Rich Controller Susan Gleb For 9 Story Media Group Legal and Business Affairs Krista Barron Jill Fraser Production Accounting and Administration Raj Ramawad Production Assistants Maggie Camara Jessica Tran For Marc Brown Studios CEO/Founder Marc Brown Production Executive Tolon Brown Production Coordinator Jackie Hartnett Production Assistant Anne Dattilo Digital Design Director Dana Woulfe For WGBH Boston Producer Jacqui Deegan Associate Producer Rose Compagine Coordinating Producer Vanessa Wiegel Production Assistants Ahsante Bean Evan Conway Deborah Frank Sonia Paz Business Managers Dani Baptista Heidi Hamparian Rebecca Locke Business and Legal Advisor Karen Baseman National Marketing Alexis Feinberg Bara Levin Mandy Miller Peter Panagopoulos Martha Waldron Production Finance & Grants Management Brenda Burke-Lyons Gail O'Docherty Station Relations Christian Gay Bara Levin Corporate Sponsorship Christine Anos Melanie Axman Jill Coppedge Dylan Wise Arthur Web Site Team Belinda Arredondo Jeff Bartell Dennis Biron Karen Doyle Alex Jones Kevin Lesniewicz Gentry Menzel Alison Morando Dan Nolan Laura Nooney Jillian Orr Ayelet Ronan Lisa Rosenthal Bill Shribman Amy Stahl Tara Taylor Alan West Jolin Yim Special Thanks Marc Brown Tolon Brown Little, Brown and Company Hachette Book Group Public Broadcasting Service Greg Bailey Final Part of the Credits Produced with the Participation of Ontario Computer Animation and Special Effects Tax Credit Produced with the Assistance of Produced in Association with Prints by Color by Approved No. 278487 © 2018 WGBH Educational Foundation and Lions Gate Films, Inc. All Rights Reserved. All characters and underlying materials (including artwork) are trademarks of and copyrighted by Marc Brown. "Arthur" and "D.W." and all of the ARTHUR characters are trademarks of Marc Brown. All third-party trademarks are the property of their respective owners. Used with permission. Marc Brown Studios is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright law and the Berne Convention in the United States, as well as other international laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events portrayed in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture or in any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by Lionsgate Films Created, Produced, and Animated at Streetlight Animation Burbank, California Category:Credits Category:NicThic Wiki